


In The Rain

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making out like teenagers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: A sudden rain lets Aziraphale and Crowley sneak in a few kisses and then some.





	In The Rain

**In the rain**

〃◞♡◟〃

The rain had started with a clash of thunder, and began pouring from the sky in sheets. It had surprised everyone that had been strolling around, including an angel and demon. They had been shopping at a bakery, picking up a few sweets to take to the park, but the rain dashed their plans. Aziraphale had acted quickly to save the cardboard box holding their cakes, shoving it under his coat, and Crowley had led the way to drier ground. They stood under an awning that rounded a corner of a shop into the alley to avoid the passersby rushing to and fro.

"Oh, I hope I didn't jostle the cakes too badly," Aziraphale fretted as he took out the box.

He opened it, then let out a sigh of relief at seeing each cake undamaged.

"All's good?" Crowley asked and Aziraphale nodded as he looked up at the demon, but he froze.

Crowley was dripping wet, his hair that usually stood on end now laid flat to his head. Rivers of crimson hair laid on his forehead and dripped droplets onto his lashes, making Aziraphale realize that Crowley had taken off his sunglasses. He was wiping them off with a dry patch on his shirt, which revealed his brilliant sulfur eyes. Aziraphale felt like he was in a trance when he watched the droplets fall from his lashes to his cheeks, watching those snake-like eyes look back. A crimson eyebrow raised with intrigue and a sly smile graced Crowley's face.

"Like what you see, Angel?"

Aziraphale felt heat come to his cheeks as he was called out and broke eye contact. His focus going back to the cake box and holding it a bit too tightly.

"Ah, sorry," Aziraphale started, then looked back to Crowley bashfully. "Whenever I get to see your eyes I just… They're just lovely."

Crowley smiled wider and moved to hook his sunglasses on his shirt collar, the weight of his glasses making the deep V even deeper, showing off a little more of his chest. Aziraphale tried not to look, but he failed miserably. It took Crowley placing a hand on his cheek and lifting his head to take his eyes off it.

"You, wouldn't happen to be getting any… ideas, would you Aziraphale?" Crowley teased.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He looked away from Crowley for a second then had a determined look come to his face.

"Perhaps I am?" he replied and moved a free hand to touch Crowley's chest.

Crowley's smile didn't waver and he leaned in closer, his hand still holding Aziraphale's face tenderly. He licked his lips as he looked at his angel, taking note of his rained-out look as well. His white curls still held their shape and bounced as the water dropped off. His impossibly blue eyes looked at him with love and mischief and Crowley felt like he was falling in love all over again.

"What do you have in mind, Angel?"

The hand that Aziraphale had on Crowley's chest curled into his wet shirt and pulled slightly, just enough to make him close the gap between them. Their lips together in a clumsy way, but Crowley couldn't complain—rather, he wouldn't. Any chance to kiss his angel was always marvelous. Aziraphale moved his lips tenderly, taking the lead, and Crowley eagerly followed.

They kissed like gentle lovers under the awning, not stopping for a breath or even when a passerby took shelter not far from them. A clap of thunder startled Aziraphale, but Crowley kept him close, moving his hand further up to Aziraphale's damp hair and the other to the small of his back. He pressed into the kiss harder and Aziraphale understood the want that was there. He wiggled his hand that held the cake box free and wrapped it around Crowley's side while the hand on his chest pulled harder. Crowley took another step forward and pushed Aziraphale up against the brick building. He moaned as the kiss became deeper, but the sound was lost as thunder roared above them. Crowley moved a knee between Aziraphale's legs and pressed upwards, making him moan louder than before and this time not missing a second of it.

"My dear, you shouldn't—"

Crowley cut him off with a searing kiss and pressed harder into Aziraphale's crotch. He groaned and held onto Crowley for dear life as he felt his forked tongue slid into his mouth. Aziraphale didn't take this lightly though, and moved his own knee up, making Crowley pull from the kiss to let out a hissing moan.

"Naughty angel," Crowley cooed as he rested his head on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Says the demon," Aziraphale retorted, a little breathless.

Crowley smiled at hearing that and moved to kiss Aziraphale's jaw, then his neck. He made quick work of the bowtie to gain more access to the smooth flesh and wasted no time in marking it. Aziraphale moaned softly and used his free hand to grab at Crowley's back.

" _Damn_ , I love you." Crowley muttered as he finished leaving a rather impressive hickie.

"I-I love you too," Aziraphale stammered then pulled on Crowley's jacket.

He pulled back and they looked at each other—lips red and swollen from their kisses, faces flushed with desire and adoration. A startling crack of lightning made the two break eye contact and look around themselves; the rain was coming down even stronger and not many people were on the streets.

"Perhaps we better… continue this at the bookshop?" Aziraphale suggested.

Crowley nodded and raised his hand to work a little demonic miracle, but Aziraphale stopped him. "Let's take our time." Crowley smiled at Aziraphale and snapped his fingers, bringing a large and rounded black umbrella into existence. The two huddled under it and with cakes secured under Aziraphale's coat once more they rushed off into the rain. The walk home was quick, but full of giggles and a few stolen kisses under the umbrella.

* * *

*****Just a short lil thing but i just had to write it! Saw some umbrella kiss fanart for these two on twitter and thought, "what if it was intense?" OJO Hope yall liked it!**


End file.
